Legend
by GravediggersATL
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. This one gets us started on Ashi's story. It also goes into the begining of the attack on the Supirittos.
1. Enter Airesu

**_Legend: Chapter 1: Enter Airesu_**

_By: GravediggersATL_

This is my first fanfic. Instead of putting Naruto or one of his friends into the spotlight, this story follows a mysterious ninja, known as Airesu Karero. While Naruto and co may make a few brief appearances, our blue headed friend is the center of the story. Watch as she finds her way through life, which will eventually lead to the showdown between her and the ultimate evil. And without further adieu I give you:

The scene is a calm plain. Seemingly every thing is perfect. The grass sways in the wind, as the clouds drift calmly across the sky. Suddenly, there is a bright flash, followed by a brief explosion. The land is cleared of plants, and a golden haired woman is knocked back into a tree. Her opponent smiles, "Come now… You'll never beat me like that. If you're truly the last of your kind, then show me why they didn't deserve to die!" The golden haired woman stood slowly. She smiled briefly before charging again. They clash weapons again, and again.

_"My name is Airesu Karero… I am the last of my kind, and am in a battle for my life. You are probably wondering how I got here… This… is my story!"_ Airesu and her opponent clashed again. A bright light flashes from their weapons and envelopes everything.

15 Years ago

A tall woman wearing a cloak runs through the forest. Thorns and limbs tear and scratch at her legs and arms as she continues to run. From the shadows, creatures chase after her, chopping down trees along the way. The clouds swirl, and lightning falls, along with the rain. Pitter pattering on the ground as the woman runs. A pair of shadow creatures cut down the trees in front of her, and what seems to be their leader approaches. He looks like any normal human… but in his eyes are pure evil. He speaks, "Give me the child…I promise I will take care of her, and make… a powerful warrior… for evil." His evil grin can be seen under his mask.

The woman shouts back, "No! I won't let my daughter become a pawn of evil!" She holds the child tight. The creature holds his hand up. His hand splits, and falls off, and a sword grows from his arm.

He holds the sword to her throat, "I said… hand her over! I won't hesitate to kill you." The woman begins doing hand seals behind her back. Before the creature can respond the child is warped away. The creature holds his remaining hand up, and signals to the others. They jump on the mother, and begin eating her. The grotesque sounds of her flesh being ripped apart seemed to delight the leader, "This girl could be troublesome. She could very easily be the next one to inherit Zin's spirit. That crafty demon… She will not stand in my way anymore!" He turned, and disappeared into the shadows, along with his brethren.

Elsewhere, the young child fell out of a light. Several ninjas gathered around. She slowly opened her eyes, as a man approached, "They got to her didn't they." He turned to another ninja, "Scout the forest for my wife's remains. Then prepare for a burial…" He turned back to his young daughter, and picked her up. He slowly walked inside.

My first fanfic seems to be a success. Please R&R. This'll get much better as Airesu's story is revealed.


	2. Rising Evil

_**Legend: Rising Evil**_

_**By: GravediggersATL**_

**The second installment tells the story of the evil being from chapter 1. Ashi is more than just what meets the eye. He is somehow bound to Airesu for eternity. How and why he and Airesu are connected is for you to figure out…**:

A cloaked man walked through the Hidden Village of the Sand. Not much to his surprise, he got more than a couple of stares. He followed a young man into a particularly quite area, and awaited his chance to strike. The young man he was following turned quickly, and tossed a few kunai at the cloaked figure, but he was long gone. He appeared in front of the man, and lifted him up by the throat, "You dare attack me? You really wish to die, don't you?" _"My name is Ashi. Many people pity me for my life… Fools! I don't need their pity, or anyone else's for that matter. 1,021 years I was sealed… NOW I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" _Ashi's body burned with a black aura, as he bit the man's neck, and devoured his very spirit.

1021 Years Ago

A mob marches through the street of a torn village. Every man, woman, and child armed with weapons, pitchforks, and torches. To the far side of town they marched, and approached a lone child. This child stared through the crowd, at a woman. It was an icy stare, which pierced her heart, almost as if to curse someone. "He's a monster! Kill him! We don't except darklings like you here!" This was what some of the crowd shouted in anger. The woman started to cry, "Ashi… my dear son… I'm so sorry" She broke down, as an elder stepped forward, and began to cast a seal spell. Ashi, recognizing this spell, raised his hands. Several people are knocked away by an unseen force.

As Ashi fights the mob off, the elder continues to cast the seal. As the moon reaches its highest point, lightning starts to fall. Ashi keeps fighting. The elder finished the seal, and a green symbol appeared under Ashi's feet. He fell to his knees, as he was sealed, and faded into the darkness.

1,021 years later

A bright flash falls from the sky and strikes where Ashi was sealed. The green mark re-appeared, but instead of the young kid that was there before, now stands a young man. He rears back, and breaks the seal, "Finally… after all this time… I will be able to get my revenge" He stepped forward. It was almost as if he had condemned the world, for the second he stepped out of his seal, it began to storm. The world… was crying…

2 Years Later

Ashi stood in the mechanical menace that was his base. Churning gears surrounded him. One of the members of his crew stepped forward, "Sir, we are ready to begin the assault on the Supiritto village!"

Ashi cracked his knuckles, "The four elements are held there, correct? I don't need to draw any… unnecessary attention…" Solders line up at the gate, and prepared to move out. Ashi gives the signal, and the solders charge out of the gates.

**Yes, it's still kind of short, but that's because I am giving a brief back story of the two main characters. Chapter 3 will be much longer. Believe it! Lol… See you next time!**


End file.
